Teenage Dirtbag
by All Things Degrassi
Summary: Campbell and Maya have been dating for over a year now but when Campbell's former best friend shows up at Degrassi, their whole world gets turned upside down; friends become enemies, enemies become friends, and suddenly everything they thought they knew about Degrassi is wrong. Can Maya keep Campbell or will his old friend sweep him away?
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just pretend for a moment that Campbell Saunders isn't dead and make my brain happy. Zig and Tori are still dating, this book is set in their Sophomore****year, and Adam isn't dead either. Adam and Becky are still dating and he's still in WhisperHug. This is probably going to be very AUish but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Erin's POV <em>

I sighed heavily, shoving my hands in the pockets of my hoodie as I walked towards the building marked Degrassi High School. Everyone turned to stare at me as I maneuvered through the crowd of teenagers, adjusting my guitar case strap on my shoulder. I made it to my locker, avoiding the awkward stares of everyone in the hallway, and threw my bag inside. Before shutting the locker door, I pulled the picture I had been carrying since junior high. The picture was of me and my best friend, Cam, at the beach. Whenever I look at it, I smile; it's like having a piece of him here with me.

"Erin?" _That voice...I know that voice!_ I whip around, almost hitting my head on the top of the locker as I did so.

"Cam?" I raised my eyebrows at him in surprise, nearly dropping my guitar on the floor. He grinned at me before raising his eyebrows at my locker door.

"You still have that?"

I turned to see the picture of us hanging up and smiled, "Course I do. I had to keep some part of you with me, didn't I?" He just smiled, his soft brown doe eyes dancing with amusement. We stood like that for a couple minutes before someone awkwardly cleared their throat. Turning to look past him I could see a petite blonde, a dark haired beauty queen, and behind the beauty queen lurked a boy who was literally the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. They all seemed to be staring at me and Cam turned to them immediately.

"Um this is my friend Erin," he gestured to me and I could see the looks of intrigue and skepticism on their faces, "Erin, these are my friends, Tori and Zig, and this is my girlfriend, Maya." He beamed down at the blonde and I couldn't help but smile. Cam was always a hopeless romantic, I'm glad he found someone who finally liked him for him.

"Hi." I shifted my case on my shoulder awkwardly before turning back to my locker to shut it. When I turned back around to face them again, I found a pair of eyes on me, scrutinizing every detail about me. I looked down and sighed; I happened to be wearing ripped black skinny jeans, my black Converse, and a shirt that said 'Really Don't Care'. Paired with the dyed blue ends of my hair, I probably looked like an emo chick straight out of Hot Topic and my black hoodie really wasn't helping the situation. The girl just narrowed her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, dragging the boy, Zig I think his name was, away.

"Ignore her," Maya smiled, "she's a bit...snobby sometimes."

"It's okay, I know I look odd, I saw the awkward and uncomfortable stares everyone was giving me when I got here this morning," I nodded to her before turning back to Cam, "So, you want to tell me where the chemistry room is?"

"I can show you where it is." I could practically read Maya's thoughts as Cam grabbed my hand, dragging me down the hall.

* * *

><p>"How can you two be so close? You haven't seen each other for over a year," Maya raised her eyebrows at me and I heard her friends, the beauty queen, Tara or whatever her name is, and a platinum blonde boy, huff.<p>

"We've known each other since we were five," I chuckle, remembering 5-year-old Cam, "when he stole my Crayons. We hated each other until like fifth grade."

"No," Cam shook his head, "You hated me."

"Only because _you _hit me in the head with a soccor ball in third grade." Maya looked at Campbell curiously and her friends just rolled their eyes.

"I thought you played hockey?" The blonde raised his eyebrows and Cam and I shared a look of annoyance before he turned back to them.

"I do," he stated flatly, "But when I was little, I played soccor. It's kind of like how Maya plays multiple instruments." She blushed as he kissed her hand, which he had been holding, and Zig groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he grumbled, putting his head down as a tall brunette waltzed over, squeezing herself between him and his girlfriend. She took one look at me and rolled her eyes, turning into another one of those girls. Her cheerleading outfit was way too short but I didn't say anything, not like she would've cared; she seemed like one of those girls who only wore crop tops and leggings to school anyways.

"So Maya," I turned my attention back over to the blonde, "what instruments do you play?"

"Well," she bit her lip nervously, "I can play most string instruments but currently I play cello, bass, guitar, and piano."

"Yup," Zig chimed in, raising his head up off the table, "We play in a band together."

"Cool."

"Yeah, they're really good," Cam grinned, "You should audition for them."

"Cam, I-"

"Erin, you're an amazing guitar player; you can play an acoustic, an electric, and a bass guitar."

"Really? You play," an excited looking guy wearing a snapback raised his eyebrows at me from the other table where he was sitting with a strawberry blonde girl and a few others, "I'm Adam, I'm the bass player for our band, WhisperHug."

"Erin. And yeah, I play."

"Cool, you should totally come by the music room after school and play for us."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Cam's chipper voice filled my ears as I grabbed my backpack from my locker, "you ready to perform?" Letting out a disgruntled groan, I stuck my head into my locker, grabbing my stuff for English class.<p>

"What do you think?"

"Come on, Erin, you'll nail it! You're crazy talented!"

"Let's just get this over with," I huff, throwing my guitar case onto my back as we walked to the music room. Adam was already in the room along with Maya, Zig, a tall, broad guy, and a quirky brunette. As soon as I walked in, everyone turned to stare at me, the tall guy's jaw literally dropped as he looked at me.

"Uh, hi," I waved at them awkwardly, moving to set up my guitar, "I'm Erin," I shifted awkwardly before hopping up on the stool in front of the mic, "Well, here goes nothing."

As soon as the last few chords of my guitar ended, everyone burst into applause. Maya stood stock still in front of me, watching me closely. Adam grinned at me, giving me a thumbs up as he walked out, and Mo, the leader of the band, looked thoroughly impressed.

"Man, you gotta join," he pleaded, "your skills are killer. And you've got a sick voice." I grinned, nodding at him before packing up my guitar.

"Yeah definitely, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cam chose that moment to walk in, wrapping his arms around Maya's waist.

"So how'd it go?"

"They liked it."

"That's awesome! I told they'd like you," he grinned, "So what'd you sing?"

"Boyfriend." The look Maya gave Cam didn't go unnoticed but there was no sense in starting drama on my first day here.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the first chapter of Teenage Dirtbag, book one in my new series The Players, The Victims, and Me. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! The song I used was Boyfriend by Raelynn. <strong>

_**Madame Degrassi** _


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said previously, this is a completely Alternate Universe; this is in their sophomore year, Cam and Adam are alive, Luke isn't in jail, and Tori hasn't moved. Sorry if that was confusing.**

* * *

><p>"She likes you," Maya pointed out to Cam as they walked down the hallway towards their math class, "She sang the song for <em>you.<em>" Cam just laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as they passed the chemistry room. Erin was already sitting inside the classroom, busy writing something down in her notebook. This was her habit; she liked to be in class early so she could get her notes down and be ahead of the game in class.

"She doesn't like me, Maya," Cam rolled his eyes, "and even if she did, it wouldn't matter because I only have eyes for you." Maya smiled, stretching up to kiss his cheek as Zoe, Tori, and Tristan walked by.

"Ew," Zoe groaned, rolling her eyes, "you two are so gross."

"Well don't you sound like a hypocrite," a voice sneered from behind them. Everyone turned to see Miles leaning against the wall, smirking at them.

Zoe gave him a dirty look and flipped her hair over her shoulders before snapping at him, "Says the guy who smokes pot for breakfast." At that, Miles narrowed his eyes and growled, lunging at her. Maya and Campbell were quick to restrain him as Tori and Tristan grabbed Zoe to keep her from trying to kill him. Almost immediately, Dallas arrived at the scene to break it up before Miles got suspended from the basketball team. He pulled Miles away as Zig arrived. Zig just raised his eyebrows and walked into the chemistry classroom, shaking his head. He sat down at an empty lab table and sighed. _Why did his girlfriend have to be friends with such a bitch? _Class was boring, as usual, but somehow Erin still couldn't focus. Her mind kept wandering off to the band audition; they said they needed a new member since Mo graduated and Maya could play the keyboard if needed, and Zig. He was just a few seats away, sitting with a tall, black guy with dyed hair and a girl with ombre black to blue hair and multiple piercings.

The teacher began assigning lab groups, "Erin Kline and Zig Novak." _Great, just freaking great_, she thought as she gathered her stuff, moving to the back table to sit with him, _now I'm stuck with him. _She groaned and began writing down the information on the board. Zig was of no help anyways, he just kept staring at his notebook, probably trying to figure out what on Earth was going on.

* * *

><p>"You coming to practice today?" Adam asked, coming up behind Erin as she was getting her books for English from her locker. Erin let out a surprised squeal and jumped, hitting her head on the inside of the locker and groaning. She pulled her head out, turning to glare at Adam.<p>

"Sorry," he laughed, "but seriously, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll have to text my brother and tell him though. When does practice end?"

"About 5 o'clock. See you then!" He walked away, wrapping his arm around the strawberry blonde from yesterday. _Must be his girlfriend, _she thought as she walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. She found Campbell and Maya snuggled up together at a table across from Zig, Tristan, Tori, and Zoe.

"Blondie," the blue haired girl from Erin's chemistry class called out, "Torres and his VP are looking for you."

Maya stood up, heading off to find them, "Thanks Grace!" Grace nodded and went to find a table to eat at. Zig looked up as Erin sat down and, for a brief moment, their eyes locked. Neither of them said anything and after a few seconds, Erin broke the stare, turning to talk to Cam. Zig huffed, clearly irritated by how interested Erin seemed to be in Cam. _Stop it, Novak, _he commanded, _they're just friends. Besides, you have a girlfriend. _He looked at his girlfriend and she smiled at him before Zoe tugged on her arm.

"C'mon, Tori," Zoe pulled her away, "we have cheer practice to go to." Soon, Miles came and grabbed Tristan, leaving Zig all alone with Erin and Cam. They weren't alone for long though, Maya quickly came running back to the table with a notepad and a very excited look on her face.

"What's got you so excited, blondie," Zig raised his eyebrows at her curiously, "Simpson finally say you're free from the Rubber Room?"

"Rubber Room?" Erin raised a brow at him before going back to her phone.

"It's the room of requirement," Zig joked, "for troublemakers. Maya, Campbell, and I got ourselves sent there after…certain things happened last year."

Erin looked over at Campbell, clearly not surprised, "Yeah, Cam told me when he came back home over the summer. You two got in a fight over Maya," she now studied the blonde skeptically, almost as if to say _why would they fight over you _before turning back to Zig, "and then Cam tried to kill himself. But why is Maya in there?"

"After I…uh-"

"Hung yourself," Erin finished Cam's sentence for him, the irritation evident in her voice.

"Yeah, after that, she kind of had a mental breakdown and turned into a slutty bad girl so Simpson stuck her in the Rubber Room," he nodded, "but she's changed, Zig's stopped dealing drugs, and I'm getting help. Anyways, Maya, what was your news?"

"Oh," she blushed, handing him the notepad, "Drew and Clare approved of my idea for the winter formal. This is a list of the stuff that has to get done by January."

"But it's only October, you've got plenty of time," Zig grinned mischievously, "and knowing you, you'll have it all done by November." Looking over the list, Maya wasn't so sure she could get it all done, at least not by herself. Cam noticed the worried look on her face and leaned over, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"And that's my cue to leave," Erin pretended to gag, ruffling Cam's hair as she walked away.

"See," Maya gestured to Erin as she made her way through the crowded cafeteria, "Told you she liked you!" Campbell just shook his head at his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss. _If only she knew…_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you think Maya's right? Also, if you haven't read the What Ifs, go read them and request some! Reviews are welcome, can't wait for you to see what's in store for this story!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Erin's POV _

The rest of the week dragged on as usual; I woke up, went to school, had band practice, and went home to an empty house. Mom had gotten a job at the local hospital and usually worked the night shift so it was just me and occasionally my brother at the house.

"Hey, dip dye," I heard a voice yell from behind me. I turned around, scowling at the boy as he approached me, "Sorry," he muttered, "I didn't remember your name."

"Well it's not dip dye, thanks," I rolled my eyes at him, "Anyways, what'd you need?"

"I'm Miles," the way he said it, he sounded like he expected me to know him, "Miles Hollingsworth." _Hollingsworth. That's why he looked familiar. _I groaned, rolling my eyes and leaning against the wall.

"Hollingsworth, right," I nodded, "Well what can I do for you, Mr. Hollingsworth?" He looked taken aback by the way I said his name, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"You can start by not calling me _that,_" he snapped, "and my mom wanted me to tell you that your family is having dinner with my family tonight." _Great, just great. Dinner with another one of dad's business associates and their snotty family. _Dad met Mr. Hollingsworth in London a couple of years ago when he was over there doing one of his operation briefings and they hit it off. Miles and I had met once, three years ago, when the Hollingsworth family was visiting France over the summer, the same time we were. He hadn't changed much since then; he was taller now, and more irritable, but for the most part he stayed the same; he still dressed and acted like a prep school kid and was still as arrogant as ever. _Why me? _That's what kept repeating in my head as mom and I walked up the Hollingsworth's driveway to their front door. Jason had gotten out of going to the dinner because he "had work" today so I was stuck alone with Miles.

"Oh, you look so beautiful," Mrs. Hollingsworth beamed at me and I put on a smile. Mom had made me wear a red, flowy shirt; a pair of skinny jeans, and heels because she "wanted me to look presentable" for this dinner. She made a huge fuss because I still had the blue dye in my hair but after I agreed to wear the stupid outfit she picked out, she calmed down a little. We walked through the house, to the living room where Miles was seated. In the kitchen, a boy was sitting at the bar, a headset covering his ears and a look of concentration on his face. As soon as we walked in, Miles looked up, raising an eyebrow at me, a look of amusement washing over his face.

"Shut up," I muttered, plopping down on the couch beside him as a girl came downstairs in a pink and white striped shirt and skinny jeans. She looked at me, then at Miles, before walking over to us.

"Hi," she murmured, sitting down, "I'm Frankie."

"Erin." She looked back at her brother and sighed.

"Elizabeth, come here please," mom called. Sighing, I got up, feeling a pair of eyes on me as I walked into the kitchen. Mom was standing there with Mr. and Mrs. Hollingsworth, sipping on some sort of tea. Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled and called the others into the room.

"Miles, Francesca, Hunter, you remember Elizabeth, right?" I groaned inwardly, plastering a fake smile on my face as all three turned to stare at me. _World's most awkward dinner. _

* * *

><p>That Monday, Degrassi found itself decorated with posters for Talent Week. Becky had just finished hanging up the last of the posters when Adam walked in, wrapping his arms around her from behind.<p>

"Talent week," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your brother's idea."

"Cool," he kissed her cheek, stealing one of the posters from her hands, "Thanks, Becks." He took the poster and headed down to the music room where Maya, Erin, Imogen, and Zig were waiting.

"Talent week? Are you serious," Zig rolled his eyes in annoyance. Erin grabbed the flyer from Zig's hand and grinned. She had the perfect idea; she had heard Zoe babbling about her stupid Power Cheer team performing a routine for the parents and students at the showcase this Friday during class last week and this would be a great way to shut Zoe and Tori up once and for all.

"I think we should perform," everyone whipped around to stare at her, "Like a live music video type thing. You guys could play live and I'll choreograph a dance to the song."

"I can handle costumes," Imogen piped up, grinning.

"And you guys can help audition dancers?" Erin looked at her bandmates hopefully. Adam grinned and nodded and Maya smiled at her. Zig sighed but agreed and Erin grinned back at them.

"And I know the perfect song."

* * *

><p>Erin walked into the gym the minute she saw Zoe leave.<p>

She approached the Power Cheer girls with a cocky smirk, knowing how easy it'd be to convince them, "Hey, Frankie," she waved at the small brunette, earning dirty looks from the others, "Hey Tori. So, I heard you girls are performing at the showcase on Friday," she smirked at them, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Yeah. So," Shay sneered, earning a nudge in the ribs from Frankie.

"You guys want to do something cool," Erin raised her eyebrows at the Power Cheer girls standing in front of her, "Meet me in the gym after school." With that, she casually walked away, going to find Imogen.

* * *

><p>The group of girls walked into the gym and almost didn't recognize it. To the right was a table where Becky and Erin were standing, deep in conversation. Erin was in a black tank top and black booty shorts and was holding a clipboard, which she handed over to Becky as they approached. On the left of the mats, Imogen was busy sketching furiously, her headphones blocking out any outside noise. Racks of hangers were pushed off to the side and behind the mats was a bunch of music equipment.<p>

"Told you it'd be cool," Erin smiled at them as her bandmates walked in.

"Damn," Zig admired Erin appreciatively, earning a slap from Maya, "I didn't know you danced?"

"She's been in ballet since Kindergarten," Campbell smirked as he walked in, giving Maya a kiss, "but she quit during eighth grade. She did hip hop, jazz, and modern our freshman year though."

"She can dance, sing, and play guitar? Sounds like the perfect package to me," Zig grinned as Erin trotted over.

"Stay focused, Novak. You guys are helping Becky audition girls, not ogling them," she turned back to the Spirit Squad girls, "We're doing a live music video. WhisperHug is going to be performing behind us as we do the routine so go stretch and then I'll teach you the combination." She knew Zoe would be mad when she figured out that Erin and her band had stolen her cheerleaders but at the moment she didn't care.

Erin made her way towards Becky, Maya, Zig, and Adam, "I want you to pay extra close attention to who's nailing the choreography and who's subpar. There's also an improv section I want you to take notes over. Thanks," she grinned and headed back to the girls, and boy in Tristan's case, auditioning. Amongst the girls were Lola Pacini, Tori Santamaria, Shay Powers, Jack Jones, and Frankie Hollingsworth. Immediately, Lola stood out to Erin because of her bright hair and bubbly personality. As the routine went on, Zig found his eyes traveling away from his girlfriend and onto Erin as she moved effortlessly through the steps. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her and watch the other dancers but he just couldn't help but look at her; she was perfect.

"Wow," was all he could say when they finished the routine. The entire room exploded in a round of applause and Erin smiled.

"Great, I'll post the list by tomorrow afternoon outside the music room," she told the girls as they walked out, "You were all seriously fabulous."

"I'm shocked Little Miss Sunshine didn't audition," Zig rolled his eyes at Becky, "she was the Power Cheer captain, after all."

"She's also helping organize everything for student council," she waved the clipboard at him mockingly.

"So what'd y'all think," Erin's Texas slang slipped in, making everyone chuckle, "They're all really good so I couldn't tell."

"Jack definitely has to be in it," Becky handed her the clipboard, "she's talented."

Maya beamed, "I really liked watching Frankie, her tumbling really adds something to the dance." Adam and Zig just stared at the girls like they had three heads before answering.

"I thought Frankie and Lola were pretty good," Adam shrugged, taking out his phone, "but Jack's impressive as well."

"Tori and Jack were great," Zig muttered and Erin rolled her eyes, "but you stole the show."

"That's because it's her choreography, dummy," Maya hit him on the back off the head before grabbing her bag, "C'mon Erin, Cam's waiting for us." Erin threw on her Kaps Dance Studio hoodie and pulled on her leggings before heading out with Maya. She'd just finish the list later.

* * *

><p>"Is it up yet," Frankie nervously bit her lip as she passed Lola in the hallway.<p>

"Is what up yet," Miles asked as he and Winston joined her, "The newest episode of America's Next Top Model?"

"No," she snapped back, "the list of people who made the cut for Erin's dance. I really want to do it! The dance is really cool and," she turned to Winston, smirking, "the costumes are super sexy."

"Ew, do you have to do that here?" Miles groaned, covering his eyes as they neared the music room.

"I can't look," Frankie hid in Winston's shoulder, "do it for me, Chewy."

"He doesn't need to do that," she looked up to see Erin leaning against the doorframe, her guitar slung over her shoulder, "I can tell you." Frankie suddenly found it hard to breathe; this Erin was a lot more intimidating; she was wearing ripped black jeans, a shirt that read Black Widow on it, and combat boots; she looked like a rocker chick again.

Frankie bit her lip again, "Sure."

"Frankie, you are one of the most talented dancers I've ever met, of course you got a spot in the dance." Frankie let out a loud squeal and wrapped her arms around Erin, surprising the blue haired girl. Winston smiled softly at his girlfriend's happiness and even Miles cracked a grin. Maya, who was still in the music room, poked her head out and raised an eyebrow at Erin; she was still a little skeptical about Erin's feelings for Campbell but she had to admit, the girl was pretty talented.

"So rehearsal is from 3-5pm starting today and Friday morning we will have a dress rehearsal from 7-9am. Be there on time and start stretching. Imogen will take your measurements today," Erin grinned, "so don't be late."

* * *

><p>"Great job girls," Erin grinned at the girls, heading over to where Imogen was standing, "You want me to do a dress rehearsal to make sure the costumes fit," Imogen nodded, handing her a stack of costumes, "Oh, Imogen, these are perfect!" Erin beamed, taking the costumes to the other girls. When Frankie saw the costumes, her eyes lit up. <em>Chewy is going to have a heart attack when he sees me in this. <em>Lola was just as excited as Frankie; ever since she had seen the comic Hunter had drawn, she had been dying to get him to notice her and hopefully these costumes would do the trick.

"Okay, let's run it one more time, this time in costume," Erin went to change, followed by the rest of the girls, and when they came out, Zig nearly had a heart attack. The costumes were, as Erin had said, sexy but not provocative; they revealed just enough skin to show off the girls' muscular chests and long legs but kept everything it needed to covered. The only problem was Zig had to watch Erin dance in the costume and had to stay focused so he didn't mess up the song. _Damn Imogen and her costume skills. _He groaned and swung the guitar on again, trying to block out the image of Erin in the outfit so he could concentrate. Erin, however, was too busy running the dance with Jack, Frankie, and Lola to notice his mental breakdown. The showcase was in a couple hours and they had to make sure everything was perfect so they didn't look stupid onstage.

"God, I'm so nervous," Frankie groaned, biting her lip as they got ready in the makeshift dressing room, "What if I mess up?"

"You won't," Erin whispered, "You know this dance. Just trust yourself."

"You're are up," Becky stuck her head in, "Good luck." The girls stood up, heading out to the stage. The boys were dressed in all black and Maya and Imogen were in black jeans and black t-shirts with neon purple lightning bolts on them. The lights were out in the auditorium but Erin could tell that there were several hundred people there. As the music started and she and Jack took the stage, Erin could see the stunned expressions of everyone in the room. Cam was grinning up at her and she didn't miss the proud look on her brother's face behind his camera. She also didn't miss the pissed look on Zoe's face as Lola, Frankie, and Jack started dancing along with her. Frankie looked out into the audience and saw Winston staring at her, his mouth hanging open. Miles, who was next to him, nudged him in the ribs and shook his head. Hunter, who was forced to go with his family to the stupid showcase, glanced up at the stage and nearly fell out of his chair. There, dancing straight in front of him, was Lola Pacini. He always thought she was just a ditzy cheerleader but when he saw her dancing up there, he knew he liked her. And damn did she look good in that costume.

* * *

><p>Erin sighed, packing up her equipment and reflecting on the performance.<p>

"You were good out there," a voice spoke from behind her, making her yelp and spin around. When she turned around, she found a very familiar coppery brunette leaning in the doorway. She suddenly became very aware of the fact that she was only in a tank top and booty shorts and slowly backed away.

"Uh, thanks."

He followed her into the gym as she headed over to her dance bag, "So where's your Prince Charming?"

"Don't have one," she muttered, not bothering to even look up at him until he was looming right over her, holding a hand out to her.

"Then nobody will mind if I steal a dance," he smirked down at her and she laughed.

"You? Dance," she raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed.

"Mom and Becky made me learn when we were little," he scratched the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed, "But I'm nowhere near your level."

She grabbed his extended hand and he pulled her up, "What's one dance going to hurt?" She grinned, walking back to the music box and plugging her phone in. The music started flowing and the two moved together effortlessly, like they had been dancing together for years. At one point in the song, Erin let her instinct take over, running and leaping into his arms. He effortlessly lifted her up over his head, allowing her to slide down the front of him. They were so lost in their own little world that they didn't notice someone watching them very angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is watching them? The songs used in this were Ultraviolet by The Stiff Dylans and Love Story by Taylor Swift<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! Have a Happy New Year!**

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Erin's POV_

As I walked down the hall Monday morning, everyone turned to stare at me, snickering and giggling to each other. _Odd. _I grabbed my chemistry notebook out of my locker and headed to the music room to drop off my guitar for band practice. On my way to the music room, I saw Cam at his locker, a very perplexed and annoyed expression on his face.

"Don't do that," I teased, coming up beside him, "your face will freeze like that."

"Erin," his voice had a warning edge to it as he glared at me, "can you explain _this_?"

He handed me his phone, pressing play on a video he was watching, and my jaw dropped, "Who the Hell sent you this?"

"It wasn't you," Maya asked, wrapping her arms around Cam's waist from behind.

"No, that's not her number," Cam took his phone back, still glaring at me.

"Besides, I'm _in _the video, how could I have filmed it," I raised my eyebrows at her before turning back to him, "Where is he?"

"What?"

"Luke. Where is he," I rolled my eyes and shifted my bag up onto my shoulder, "I kinda need to talk to him before anyone else does." Campbell looked annoyed but pointed down the hall where Luke was gathered with Mike Dallas and a few other boys I didn't recognize. _Great, more airheads to deal with today. _I shot Luke a we-need-to-talk look as I continued my walk down to the chemistry classroom. Within seconds, he had caught up to me, his usual smirk nowhere to be seen.

"You saw the video." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it took him by surprise. He nodded, still not speaking to me as we walked.

"Good," I quickly checked to make sure the classroom was empty before walking in, "then I think we can both agree that we need to figure out who did it."

He stared at me blankly before finally piping up, "Well I know a lot of people that would want to ruin my reputation," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "but not yours."

"And I know a few who'd like to ruin mine but not yours," I sighed, pulling out a piece of paper, "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Baker. I don't have time for this," he handed me his phone with a irritated grumble and I quickly found the number that sent everyone the video, "Thank you. I'll know by lunch who sent the video."

"Whatever. Just don't bother me again, Kline." I rolled my eyes, pulling out my notebook and getting to work; I didn't have time to deal with someone else's interest in my personal affairs.

* * *

><p>"Zoe Rivas," Grace muttered as I entered the Rubber Room. She was sitting on top of a table with her headphones covering her ears.<p>

"What?"

"Zoe Rivas is the girl who sent the video of you and the lug head to the entire school."

_Figures, Zoe hates me, _"Grace, I need to know why Zoe hates Luke so much."

"Easy, she liked him and threw herself at him but he rejected her." _Figures. _Luke would never go for someone like Zoe; she was pretty and all but she had horrible morals and Luke's strict Christian background made it impossible for him to want to date her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rivas!" The entire cafeteria turned to stare as Erin yelled after Zoe, who happened to be flirting with Miles.<p>

Zoe stopped and slowly turned to face the blue haired girl, "Yes."

"You want to tell me why you decided to stalk me and film me last Friday?"

Her face immediately soured and she scowled, "Well aren't you just pathetic," now everyone was watching, including Luke, "Blaming me for your own pathetic attempts to get what you want."

"Excuse me," Erin looked at her incredulously, completely at a loss for words.

"We all know you want Campbell Saunders," Cam started choking and Erin just stared at the brunette in horror, "but you can't have him because he's taken so you settled for the next best thing; his former teammate, Luke Baker."

"Okay first of all, you're crazy," Erin continued to stare at her, ignoring the look Luke and Maya were both giving her, "Second, I do not like Cam! Why does everyone think that?Cam and I have known each other since we were five; if we wanted to date, we would. But obviously we don't," she looked past Zoe and over at Luke, who was staring at her intently, "And furthermore, Luke and I aren't dating. Nor do we like each other. We can barely stand each other. And he is nothing like Cam, so even if I did like Cam, which I don't, I wouldn't date Luke," Zoe was speechless; she hadn't expected Erin to throw that back at her, "So next time you're going to do something to get even with me, please leave my love life out of it."

* * *

><p>"Erin, wait," Erin turned to see Maya running down the hallway and waited for her to catch up, "So you really don't like Cam?"<p>

"No," she shook her head, "God no! I mean Cam's great and all but no," Erin just shrugged, "He's more like a brother to me."

"Oh," was all Maya could say. She had always thought that Erin liked Campbell; the way she was always ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek, Maya just assumed...

"Hello? Earth to Maya?" Erin ran her hand in front of Maya's face, trying to get her attention. Maya quickly shook her head, clearing it of any thoughts, and smiled at Erin.

"Sorry, I just always thought-"

"It's alright. I kind of figured you would." The two girls laughed and talked as they walked down to the music room for band practice. Adam was already in there with Becky and Zig walked in shortly after the girls so they were all waiting for Imogen. Imogen waltzed in a few seconds later, coming from the gym where Jack and the rest of Zoe's Power Cheer team was practicing.

"Ready to rehearse?" Erin and Maya jumped off the counter and Adam handed Erin her guitar so they could rehearse. Maya had taken over the keyboard except when Mo was on break or could come perform and Erin had taken over playing the guitar. They had all been busy so nobody had written any new music, so they just played old songs like Somebody and Up In A Cloud until it was time to go. Zig glanced over at Erin, who smiled at him, and walked straight into the mic stand. Erin chuckled and shook her head, placing her cherry red electric guitar in it's case. She swung the case up onto her shoulder and waited for Maya to pack up. As they were heading out the door, Tori was heading in to find Zig.

She didn't look happy and Erin raised her eyebrows at Maya, "What was that all about?"

"Oh," Maya shrugged, "Zig dumped Tori after the showcase on Friday."

"Seriously? Should we stay and make sure she doesn't kill him?" Erin looked back at the door as Tori started yelling at Zig.

"He'll be fine," Maya rolled her eyes, "It's only Tori."

"If you say so," Erin laughed and they headed outside. Once they got outside, Erin caught sight of the big, sleek, black truck parked at the front. _Jason. _Her brother usually picked her up but this morning he had told her he couldn't because he had work. _So why was he here? Unless_...her thoughts were cut short when the driver's side door opened, revealing a tall, thin girl with long, curly blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She hadn't seen the girl in five years but somehow she still looked the same.

"Jackie," Erin ran to give the girl a hug, "what are you doing here? I thought you had class."

"No, today's my day off," she smiled, "and your brother felt guilty about making you walk home so Grace and I decided we'd come pick you up instead." Suddenly someone cleared their throat from behind them and Erin turned to find Campbell and Maya standing behind her.

"Cam, Maya, this is my brother's girlfriend, Jackie," she chuckled as Cam raised his eyebrows, "Jackie, this is my friend, Campbell, and his girlfriend, Maya." Cam knew who Jackie was but last time Erin had mentioned her, she hadn't been Jason's girlfriend.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you two but we really have to get home." As they drove home, Erin couldn't help but think about what had happened today. She chuckled when she realized what Cam had told her last year was true; Degrassi was drama central. But, just like Cam, she loved it here.

* * *

><p>"Settle down, class," Mr. Townsend tried to quiet down his English class but all the sophomores continued to yell and throw stuff around, "I said, settle down," he slammed a textbook down, shutting everyone up, "Thank you. Today you will begin your interpretation of Romeo and Juliet," Erin groaned at the words Romeo and Juliet, "You will be working with Ms. Dawes's drama class and I'll be putting you in groups of four. You can revamp a scene, make it into a song, or anything else that's creative but remember, you're presenting this is class next week." Right as he was wrapping up his explanation, the drama class barged in. Erin could see Tori, Tristan, Zoe, Becky, and, surprisingly, Luke. She would've laughed but she knew Luke probably wasn't there by choice.<p>

"Listen for your names, please," Ms. Dawes was saying, "Zoe Rivas, Zig Novak," Zig looked at Erin with a look of horror and she laughed, "Luke Baker, and Erin Kline." _Damn, _Erin sighed, picking up her stuff, _two people who hate me and Zig. _Zig paused when he heard Erin's name and waited for her to catch up as he made his way to where Luke and Zoe were standing. Erin took one look at Zoe and groaned, hopping up on the table and shaking her head.

"Okay so what are we going to do," Luke didn't look like he really cared but at least it was a start. Erin looked up at him skeptically and frowned before grabbing her copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Well I know what we aren't doing," Zoe snapped, "We aren't going to sit here while she refuses to speak to us and end up failing."

"No," Erin snapped back, "we are not. But I do have an idea. We could do a dance about their 'epic'," she put air quotes around the word epic to show her distaste for the story, "love story."

"And let you and him," Zoe pointed at Luke with annoyance, "make out while I just sit here and do nothing? I don't think so."

"For the last time, I'm not dating him. And I was actually thinking you could play Juliet and Luke could play Romeo," Luke looked up at the mention of his name and snorted, earning himself a dirty look from Erin, "and I'll sing and Zig can film it."

"Why can't Zig play Romeo," Luke whined, looking at Zoe with disgust.

"Because Zig can't dance," Erin laughed and Zig gave her a dirty look, "and you can."

"So can you."

"Yeah, but Zoe can't play guitar the way Erin can," Zig piped up, "and something tells me she already knows the song she wants to use."

"Fine," Luke grumbled and Zoe sighed, trying not to look upset.

"So how are we going to film all of this? We don't have a location or any party guests; we just have the four of us," Zoe looked at her skeptically and Erin grinned deviously.

"They never said we had to only use the four of us," she smirked, "Zig and I can ask our friends to participate, you can talk to your Power Cheer girls, and Baker can get some of his friends involved. As for a location, I know just the place." And that's how they found themselves standing outside a large wooden cabin in the middle of a forest that Friday afternoon. Zig stared at the house in amazement while Zoe and Luke just gaped.

"Like it," they all turned to see Erin leaning against the wall, smirking at them, "C'mon, we don't have all day to get ready." She led the group into the house; it was a huge space with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and a secret staircase hidden in the corner that led to a railed platform that looked out onto the room below. Erin couldn't help but laugh at their expressions as the took the place in, she herself had been shocked when she discovered it; her brother had built it a couple years ago as a hangout to throw parties and get away from their dad.

She chuckled and handed Zoe her costume, "Hope you don't mind that it's a little more modern than Juliet's usual costume. Imogen designed it." She handed Luke his costume as well and went to get changed and help the 'party guests' get ready. She had invited Frankie and Hunter, Winston, Adam, Imogen, Maya, and Cam; Zig invited Tristan, Grace, and Tiny; Zoe had gotten all the cheerleaders to go and invited Miles; and Luke had invited his sister, Dallas, his girlfriend Alli, Neil, and Drew. She quickly changed into her dress and helped the other girls get dressed before walking down the staircase. As she descended, Zig looked up and smiled, admiring how nice she looked in the dress.

"Okay so Winston and Frankie are dancing together, Hunter and Lola are dancing together," Erin grinned as Hunter and Lola both blushed, "Adam and Becky are dancing together, Miles and Jack are dancing together, Cam and Maya are dancing together, Grace and Tiny are dancing together, Tristan and Imogen are dancing together," she didn't miss the dirty look Miles sent her, "Dallas and Alli are dancing together, Drew and Tori are dancing together, and Neil," she hated saying his name, he was beyond creepy, "and Shay are dancing together. Let's get started." She picked up her guitar and headed back up the stairs as Luke and Zoe were coming down. Zig filmed Erin singing first and then the party scene. They all had a lot of fun shooting; Erin played an older Juliet having the flashback, Zig played Juliet's father, and Luke and Zoe were the young lovers. Erin grinned, looking down at everyone while they filmed. She watched Zig as he recorded the dance she had choreographed and beamed; he really was quite cute for a bad boy.

* * *

><p><strong>The costumes are on my profile if you want to see them, the song they used was Love Story by Taylor Swift. Reviews are welcome! <strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	5. Chapter 5

That Monday Erin found herself at Zig's locker, watching his reaction as he watched the video. He raised his eyebrows and smiled as he watched her image flitter across the screen. She was stunning; despite the blue hair, she looked exactly like he imagined Juliet would've. Sure, Zoe was supposed to be the main character but he personally thought Erin was the star. After all, she had choreographed the dance, sang and played the song, and coordinated everything for the project.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think we're getting an A," he grinned and she hugged him, making Zig blush as Campbell and Maya approached.

"Someone's happy," Maya grinned as Erin let go of Zig, blushing slightly, "Would this have anything to do with a certain Romeo and Juliet video?"

"Maybe," Erin grinned, handing Maya and Cam her phone, "Wanna see?"

"Sure," they watched the video intently and smiled, "That's really good." Erin beamed, taking her phone back and heading to her locker. Maya followed behind her and Cam chuckled, going to his own locker. Maya and Erin chattered between themselves until the bell rang and Zig appeared to walk with Erin to chemistry. As he approached, Maya winked at Zig and left.

"Hey, cutie," Zig's eyes went wide when he realized what he had just said to her but she didn't seem to notice, "Um...are you ready to go?" Erin turned around and raised an eyebrow at him as he held out his hands for her books. She just shook her head but handed them over anyways. As they walked down the hallway to chemistry, they passed Luke and his airhead friends. Luke looked over at them and Erin held up her phone, waving it at him to signal that she had sent him the video.

"You have Luke's number," Zig raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Have Zoe's too. I sent them the video last night after I finished editing it."

"Oh," he was caught off guard; he thought she liked Luke and that's why she had his number, "And you didn't send it to me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you...since you filmed it," she chuckled at the flustered look on his face, "and I figured Zoe would've sent it to you."

"Seriously? Why?"

"You two were flirting constantly on Friday," she smirked when he blushed, "and ogling people is not helpful when you're trying to film a project. But I'll give you credit, you did an outstanding job on filming," she grabbed her books from him and winked, "and on getting Zoe to loosen up." Zig blinked as she walked into class; he was completely thrown off guard._ She thought he liked Zoe! _Sure, Zoe was pretty and had a great body but he didn't like her...at least not like that. She reminded him way too much of Tori and she was walking drama; that was the last thing he needed in his life right now. He stood there, frozen in shock, until Grace approached.

"What's wrong with you, Novak," she raised her eyebrows at him and he shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"She...thinks I like...Zoe," he sputtered and she just laughed.

"Wake up, Novak. Everyone thinks you like Zoe," she rolled her eyes, "Get over it. It's not like it's the end of the world." She just rolled her eyes at him again and walked into the classroom. _He had to prove to Erin he liked her, not Zoe, but how?_

* * *

><p>"Hey," Erin plopped down beside Maya in the cafeteria, "how's the formal planning going?"<p>

"Awful, I'm never going to get this done," Maya moaned, putting her head down.

Erin chuckled and picked up the notepad, "That's because you're trying to do it all on your own," Maya looked up at her and smiled weakly, "Let's take it one step at a time. Start with location; do you want it to be here at Degrassi?"

"No, I don't want it to be another one of those lame school dances," she paused before adding, "and every dance held at Degrassi has gone terribly wrong."

Erin looked at her strangely but didn't comment, instead focusing on the location for the dance, "Then I know just the place," Erin grinned, "You can come with me to check it out after band practice if you want, I just have to text my brother and ask."

"Sure," Maya smiled back at her, "The next thing is figuring out a theme and finding people to help out."

"How about a Frosted Wonderland theme?"

"That sounds perfect," Maya scribbled it down and they chatted some more, trying to plan everything out. That night Erin took Maya to see the house and, much to her surprise, Maya loved it.

"Isn't this the place we shot your English project at," Maya stared at the place in amazement, admiring it's warm and cozy feeling. Erin just nodded, coming to stand beside her happily.

"And you're sure we can use it?"

"Yeah, I already got permission from Jase, we just can't trash the place," she laughed, "and no sex in the cabin."

Maya made a face, "We better tell Neil that then."

"Ew," Erin pretended to gag, "Yeah Neil's pretty creepy. I can't imagine why any girl would ever want to date him."

"Same reason they want to date Luke, he's popular," Maya looked at Erin for a few seconds before speaking again, "Neil harassed me earlier this year."

"Harassed? Maya what did he do to you?"

"He," she paused, "he grabbed my butt and tried to kiss me," she but her lip, trying not to cry.

Erin wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to comfort her, "Was Cam there," the blonde shook her head, "Did you tell Cam?" Again, Maya just shook her head and Erin frowned.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Miles knows," Maya muttered bitterly, "He walked in on it...he punched Neil."

"Wow. Okay well I'll make sure Neil doesn't touch you again," Erin smiled up at Maya.

"How? You're smaller than me!"

"I'm also a seriously kick ass boxer and I'm pretty sure Neil, like most of the guys in this school, is already scared of me."

"Zig's not scared of you," Maya pointed out, making Erin laugh.

"That is true," she shrugged, "He called me cutie this morning, it was weird."

Maya snorted and rolled her eyes, "He likes you," Erin turned around to stare at her, "That's why he broke up with Tori." _Oh, _Erin's eyes widened in surprise, _it wasn't Zoe he liked, it was me..._

Maya just shrugged and walked around the room, noting the chandelier above them, the natural brick fireplace, and the baby grand piano by the fireplace, "This place is gorgeous, how did you find it?"

"My brother built it when he was 19 as a way to get away from our dad for a while. The staircase and the upstairs platform lead to a master bedroom and bathroom and the platform also connects to a balcony that looks out on the woods. It was always a peaceful place to go when the fighting got too bad at the house," Erin trailed off and Maya didn't press on, figuring it was a sensitive matter.

"So," Maya looked down at the clipboard and groaned, "how are we going to get _all _of this done?"

"Let me see," Erin took the clipboard from her, leaning against the piano, "Music, food, decor, theme, budget," she read off all the items and grinned, "Okay well we have the theme figured out. Hand me the pen," she wrote down _Frosted Wonderland _in her curly handwriting, "and as for the rest, we need a team of people to help us plan. But I do have an idea," she scribbled something down on the notepad and handed it back to Maya.

"Snow King and Queen?" Maya stared at Erin nervously and bit her lip.

"Like prom. We have the students vote on who they want to be their first Winter Formal king and queen and then announce it at midnight," she smirked, "It'd be a lot of fun."

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch," was the first thing Maya heard when she entered the Kline house.<p>

Erin just chuckled and grinned, "Looks like Jason's home," she laughed as Jason came out, looking incredibly flustered. Maya looked between the two siblings and her jaw dropped.

"Wow," was all she could say; they looked almost identical; both of them had the same dark brown hair and face shape but Jason had hazel brown eyes and Erin had electric green eyes. Erin turned and raised an eyebrow, amusement dancing in her eyes as she watched Maya try to figure out why the two siblings looked almost identical.

"Mom says we're twins born five years apart," she shrugged right as a high pitched voice let out a loud "Elizabeth" and a petite woman with long, curly, chocolate brown hair and blue green eyes came into the room. She was a sight to see; her hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a pair of raspberry colored scrubs and white tennis shoes. Though she looked like Erin, Maya couldn't imagine such a calm, put together woman being Erin's mom.

"Apparently everyone's home today," Erin muttered as her mom walked in. Her mom looked at Maya in surprise before smiling.

"Mom, this is my friend, Maya Matlin," Erin gestured to Maya awkwardly, "I was helping her plan Degrassi's Winter Formal. She plays in the band with me."

"Oh," her mom's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I'm so glad Elizabeth made a friend at Degrassi. I was worried that it'd be like the Kapuskasing incident all over again."

"Mom," Erin groaned, "stop!"

"Sorry, dear. Maya, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to," Maya smiled and the woman turned, heading back to the kitchen to make dinner, "Elizabeth?" She turned to stare at Erin curiously and Erin just shrugged.

"After Queen Elizabeth," she sat down on the couch, "Mom and dad met in England and mom fell in love with the name so when I was born, she named me Elizabeth."

"So how did you get the name Erin from Elizabeth?" Erin laughed and pointed to one of the pictures on the mantle. The picture was of a woman in her mid 30s cradling a baby wrapped in a lavender blanket.

"My aunt, Erynn Rose," Erin beamed, "she's my dad's sister. She died when I was ten," Erin bit her lip, "and I always hated the name Elizabeth so I changed it to Erin when she died."

"Oh," Maya felt bad for asking now, "you never talk about your dad."

"I know," she sighed, "it's complicated. He works for the military so he pretty much lives in London. I don't talk about him because I really don't know a lot about him; I only see him twice a year."

"Oh." Maya had no idea; Cam never told her Erin's family history. Until today, Maya assumed Erin came from a single parent, only child family and had everything handed to her on a silver platter like Miles. Boy had she been wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's a little insight into Erin's life. Also, there's a poll up on my profile and I need you guys to vote for the Snow King and Queen pairing you want. The nominees are...Mike Dallas and Alli Bhandari, Connor DeLaurier and Jenna Middleton, Miles Hollingsworth and Zoe Rivas, Campbell Saunders and Maya Matlin, Adam Torres and Becky Baker, and Drew Torres and Clare Edwards! Vote for your two favorites on the poll and I'll announce the winner in the formal chapter!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	6. Chapter 6

"You want me to do what?" The blue haired girl raised her eyebrows at the blonde curiously. Maya sighed and held up the notepad so Grace could see what she meant.

"She wants you to handle the music for the formal," Zig rolled his eyes and went back to arm wrestling with Tiny, "though I'm pretty sure she and Erin have already asked Hollingsworth's baby brother to help."

"Actually, Novak," his head snapped up to see Erin leaning against the doorframe, "I didn't intend to ask Hunter but now that you mention it, that'd be a great idea. He can assist Grace in setting up the sound and she can DJ at the formal if she wants," Erin looked at Grace questioningly and Grace shrugged; it wasn't like she had anything better to do, "But she has to wear a dress." Everyone in the room's eyes snapped over to look at Erin and Tiny laughed.

"That's something I'd love to see," he snickered and Grace threw him the dirtiest look before turning back around to face Erin.

"Fine, I'll do it," Grace snapped, "but I'm leaving in my piercings."

* * *

><p>"That's the first time I've heard of Grace obeying someone else's rules," Cam laughed as he swung his arm over Maya's shoulders, "She must really want that DJ job."<p>

"Or Erin intimidates her," Maya suggested as they walked down the hall, "I mean Erin is kind of intimidating."

"Just like her dad and her brother," Cam laughed.

"Cam, why didn't you tell me about her dad?"

Campbell's ears turned bright red as she stared at him, "Uh...it was never really important I guess. I'm sorry, Maya, I just never-"

"It's fine, Cam," Maya smiled at the blushing boy and wrapped her arm around his waist, "You're still going to come help decorate the cabin, right?" He nodded and she grinned up at him before running off to find Erin before second period started. Ever since the incident with Zoe a couple of weeks ago, Maya and Erin seemed to be really close and Cam couldn't complain; he wanted them to be friends, after all, Erin was his best friend and Maya was his girlfriend. Maya found the blue haired girl at her locker with a familiar dark haired boy and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Zig was sporting a goofy grin while he babbled on and on about something excitedly and Erin laughed. _Whipped, _Maya thought as she approached the duo, _he is so completely, unbelievably whipped. _Erin looked up as she approached and smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, Cam still coming to the cabin to decorate?"

"Yeah, he said he'd meet up with us after school on Friday so we can get started," she smiled and Zig raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that reminds me, Maya, can you help me pick out what to wear?"

Erin stared up at him incredulously as Maya nodded, "For _what_?"

"For the formal," he winked at her and she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"If _that's _what you call an invitation, you'll be dancing with yourself," she rolled her eyes and shut her locker, walking off to her class. Zig pouted and looked at Maya helplessly as she shook her head at him.

"Smooth move, Novak," she chuckled, "You want her to go to the formal with you, you need a romantic gesture. Katie's boyfriend gave her flowers from the garden they build together and Fiona flew all the way from Italy to ask Imogen last year."

"And what'd Saunders do for you," he quirked his eyebrows up at her and she blushed.

"Um..." she reddened, clearly embarrassed about the topic, "Cam really hasn't asked me to the formal yet. But I'm sure he will, he's just been busy," she bit her lip, hoping Campbell hadn't forgotten to ask her. Ever since Erin moved to Degrassi, Campbell hadn't had much time for Maya and, though she knew he was trying, Maya couldn't help but feel like she was losing him.

"That's what I thought," he snapped and Maya looked up at him in surprise, "Sorry," he mumbled, "I just don't know what to do to get her to notice me! It's like everything I do she just ignores!"

"She doesn't ignore you, Zig," Maya responded flatly, "she's just underwhelmed. She's not like Tori; Erin wants a guy who's not just pretty to look at, she wants one with personality, one who's not afraid to be themselves around her," she sighed, "Just do something memorable." Zig stared after her as she walked away, fighting the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. When she got to class, Erin eyed her suspiciously but immediately softened when she noticed that her big blue eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey, hey, why are you crying?"

"I...I just don't want Cam to break up with me," Maya sniffled quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Erin stared at Maya, confused. _What brought this on? _Erin knew Cam had been busy trying to plan his proposal but it wasn't like he had been ignoring her.

"He's just been really distant lately...just like when he tried to kill himself...Erin, I can't lose him," Maya sobbed, earning a dirty look from their teacher, "Not again!"

"Sh, Maya, it'll be okay, I promise. Cam's not going anywhere," she hugged the small blonde tightly, "He loves you and he would never want to leave you." Maya sniffed again and pulled back to look at her while wiping her eyes.

"Thanks." Erin smiled at her and nodded, turning to face the front of the classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Campbell's POV <em>

My palms were sweating as I paced back and forth, waiting for Erin to arrive. Asking Maya out took a lot of courage, kissing her when she was mad at me took even more, but by far this was the scariest thing I'd ever done.

"You're lucky I'm here," Erin gave me a dirty look as she walked in, her electric guitar strapped on her back, "considering you made your poor girlfriend cry this morning," I must've been staring at her because she just rolled her eyes, "She thinks you're going to dump her...again. So this better be something really special."

"Easy for you to say," she raised an eyebrow at me, "You sing and perform all the time. I can barely-"

"Just keep your head up, stick on the ice. You'll do great," she ruffled my hair and laughed, quoting me, "She'll love it, I promise. Now let's go," she dragged me out of the music room and towards the stage in the cafeteria. I gulped as she placed a microphone in front of me and began to play the opening chords of the song. Looking out at all of the students, I could feel the panic rising in my chest. Gulping again, I looked directly at Maya and began to sing. As the song came to an end, I could feel everyone looking at me. Maya was smiling and Tori and Tristan were oohing and awing at us as I took the mic.

"Maya, I'm terrible at telling you things," I hopped off the stage and started walking over to her, "and I'll probably never be good at it but I love you. Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?"

Tori leaned over and whispered, "Say yes," and Tristan squealed. Maya smiled and nodded as I pulled her up and kissed her passionately. Behind me, I could hear Erin cackling with laughter and Tristan and Tori cooing at us, but none of that mattered to me; I had Maya and that was all I needed.

"Get a room!" Erin rolled her eyes as she headed back to the music room, laughing at us maniacally. _Whatever, _I rolled my eyes, _she'll pay for that later._

* * *

><p><em>Winston's POV<em>

"You are absolutely no help," I groaned as Miles raised an eyebrow at me. I've been trying to come up with a way to ask Frankie to the formal for days and the best thing I could come up with is a romantic date on the roof.

"Maybe that's because she's _my sister_," Miles rolled his eyes, going back to his video game; he paused it and turned to answer me "Look, if you want to impress Frankie, do something romantic. Something to show her you love her."

"And just how am I supposed to do that, Mr. Romantic?"

"How should I know? I'm her brother, not her best friend," he went back to playing his video game, "Why don't you go ask Keisha or Zoe?" _Like they were going to be any help_. Zoe hates me and I don't want Frankie to get the wrong idea if she hears me talking to Keisha. _I guess a picnic will have to do. _That's how I found myself in front of the music room on Tuesday morning. Maya's weird alternative band was busy practicing and, as much as I hated to admit it, they sounded really good. As they were packing up their instruments, I walked in. If anyone would know how to impress Frankie, it'd be Maya and Imogen.

"Hey Chewy," Imogen let out a cheerful laugh and wrapped her arms around me, "What're you doing here?"

"Um I kinda need your help," I shrugged, "I don't know how to ask Frankie to the formal." Maya smiled and leaned against the counter as I explained the situation.

"Can you cook," Maya raised an eyebrow, "at all?"

"Um..." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks and heard a short laugh from the other side of the room. Turning around, I saw the small, blue haired chick who danced with Frankie at the showcase and danced with Miles's teammate watching me.

"No he can't," she chuckled again and smiled at me, "but we can. Why don't we help him?" Imogen squealed and wrapped her arms around me as Maya and the girl chatted about the menu.

"Zig can cook, right?"

"Yeah, why don't you two work on the picnic together and Imogen and I can help him decorate," Maya grinned and looked at me, "It'll be great, I promise. Zig's a really great chef!" Turns out, she was right; they made us avocado ham sandwiches, Caesar salads with homemade Caesar dressing in a mason jar on the side, and mini strawberry shortcakes. They also packed a bottle of Pellegrino water and two wine glasses for us. Maya and Imogen set up a cool, French looking table for two in the rooftop garden that Maya's older sister created and placed a picnic blanket over the top; it looked perfect, I just hope Frankie likes it.

"Have fun, lovebirds," Imogen giggled as she passed Frankie and I on our way up to the garden. Frankie just raised her eyebrows in confusion and followed me up to the rooftop. When we got up there, she smiled contently and kissed me. _Thank God she liked it. _

"Oh Chewy, it's perfect," she flung her arms around me and beamed, "I love it!" We sat down at the table and ate in silence before I finally worked up the nerve to ask her the question.

"So Frankie, I was wondering, will you go to the Winter Formal with me?"

"Of course I will! I was waiting for you to ask!" She leaned forward and kissed me again, making me the happiest guy in the world for the second time today.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chapter will be Hunter asking Lola out, Miles asking his date out, Adam asking Becky out, and Zig asking Erin out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, please, please vote for who you want as the formal king and queen. The poll is on my page! <strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I had to go take my SAT and had a huge load of homework to do last week, then this week I got sick and stressed out and today I volunteered with a couple friends at my church so please forgive me for being horribly inactive. I apologize!**

* * *

><p>"So are you going to sing to her," Maya nudged Zig and grinned as a look of irritation and panic spread across his face, "I'll take that as a no," they kept walking down the hall to the Student Council room. She managed to rope Zig, Cam, Tiny, and Adam into helping with the formal after telling them that they didn't have to pay for the tickets for the dance if they helped out and Imogen just wanted to help because she loved to be creative.<p>

"Why does it matter so much to you? She's not going to say yes," Zig grumbled, "She's going with Miles."

"What," Maya halted, staring at him in surprise, "She would never go for a guy like Miles!"

"Oh really," Zig gestured to the Student Council room angrily and Maya saw something she would've never expected; there, standing in the middle of the room, was Erin and Miles playing around. _Maybe they were closer than I thought. _

"I'm sorry, Zig," Maya sighed as Erin stuck her head out the door.

"Hey, you two coming? Jase has the truck all ready so we can start loading decor to take out to the cabin," she held up a pair of keys and smirked as Miles came to stand behind her, "Cam, Adam, Becky, Jack, Hunter, Frankie, Winston, and Lola are already here so hurry up." Zig didn't miss the sly smirk Miles gave him as they walked inside. _Bastard_, Zig narrowed his eyes at Miles irritably, _she was mine first. _Miles just chuckled and walked over to Erin and poked her in the ribs. She yelped and spun around, smacking him on the arm before he could duck out of the way.

"Hey," Campbell wrapped his arms around Maya, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, "why don't you girls get the rest of the fragile decorations and put them in the truck and we'll wrap it up in here?"

"Sure," Maya motioned to all the girls to grab the boxes and, as soon as they left the room, Cam shut the door. Zig, who had been trying to kill Miles with his mind, looked up as the door swung shut to find all the other boys staring at him.

"What?"

Miles was the one to speak, catching Zig by surprise, "Seriously, Novak? It's been a week since you attempted to ask her to the formal, you have to ask her," Zig just stared at him so Adam stepped in.

"Zig, seriously, she's crazy about you," Adam gestured to the door, "so grow some balls and ask her to the formal!"

"Easy for you to say! I don't even know where to begin with asking her out," Zig groaned, leaning against the desk, "Cam sang to Maya, Winston made Frankie a romantic picnic-"

"Dude, we can help you," Adam fist pumped and everyone turned to stare at him, "if you want."

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Zig stood in the French room nervously, fiddling with the edge of his shirt. Adam had asked Drew, Becky, and Imogen to help him set up the room like a mini Parisian restaurant with twinkly lights and soft, romantic music and Miles and Campbell took Zig to get semiformal clothes; a nice, royal blue button down that Campbell said matched Erin's now faded dip dyed hair, a pair of black jeans, and a black sports jacket. As far as Erin knew, she was meeting Campbell to practice for their nonexistent French project before band practice; Zig just hoped she liked it and didn't reject him...again.<p>

"Cam," he heard her whisper as she walked into the room, her Converse shuffling on the tile floor, "Cam, are you-" she stopped as her eyes took in everything around her. Her eyes roamed around the room, finally settling on Zig, who was still standing nervously in the corner, holding a bouquet of white roses and blue carnations.

"Did you plan all this," she stared up at him and he just nodded, "Thank you." She smiled and stretched up so she could kiss his cheek.

He blushed and smiled at her, extending a hand out to her, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>So short and sweet...I'll update again later...thank you for being patient with me!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	8. Chapter 8

"So," Maya nudged Erin and grinned, "you and Zig, huh?" Erin just glared at her and continued to unload the boxes from the huge, black truck parked outside the cabin; Maya, Campbell, and Erin were starting on the decor for the dance and ever since she got there, Maya had been bugging Erin nonstop about her date to the dance. Not that Erin minded, but Maya made it seem like they were in love when really they were just two friends going to the dance together...at least that's what Erin told herself.

"Hey M," Cam appeared in front of them, "Erin, someone's on the phone for you," he held out her iPhone before grabbing another box of decor from the truck and heading back inside. Knowing that it was 9AM on a Saturday, it was probably her mom calling to tell her she picked up another shift at the hospital or Jackie asking her to babysit Grace later today.

"Hello?"

"Is this Elizabeth Kline," the voice on the other end asked.

"This is she."

"Oh good! Elizabeth, this is Mrs. Hollingsworth," _oh boy, this can't be good, _"I was calling because your mother told me at lunch the other day that you were helping with Degrassi's Winter Formal," she chirped, "and my husband and I would love to donate money to help you out."

"Oh," Erin nodded, even though Mrs. Hollingsworth couldn't see her, "that sounds great. Thank you!"

"Oh it's no problem, dear," Mrs. Hollingsworth sounded like she was scribbling something down, "Will a thousand do?"

"Yes ma'am, it will. Thank you so much!"

"You're quite welcome. I will give this to Principle Simpson tomorrow and tell him what it's for." The line went dead and Erin grinned. A thousand dollars would cover food and money for decor and it would make it easier for them to do everything they wanted for the dance. Erin grabbed the box she had been holding before the call and carried it into the cabin so she could tell Cam and Maya the news.

"Maya, Maya," she ran up to the blonde girl and grinned, "Mrs. Hollingsworth just called. She's donating a thousand dollars to the formal funds!"

"Seriously? That's awesome," Maya hugged her as they celebrated and they heard a loud chuckle from behind.

"Can I join in the hugging fest," they turned and wrapped their arms around Cam and giggled.

"So now what," Maya glanced at Erin.

"Now we start planning and organizing."

* * *

><p>"Dress shopping? Really, Tori," Maya put her hands on her hips and looked at her best friend in annoyance. Tori, Zoe, Tristan, and Maya were all at the mall that Friday to do a little shopping for the formal while Erin, Zig, Miles, and Campbell were all up at the cabin hanging decorations.<p>

"C'mon, Maya," Tori tugged the blonde towards a large store with a hot pink, purple, and black sign that read **Prom Queen**, "It'll be fun!" They wandered into the store and Zoe immediately approached the manager for assistance, telling her what their situation was. Walking through the rows of dresses, Maya had a flashback to the makeover Tori gave her.

_"I look ridiculous," Maya grumbled, blinking to keep the thick, wet goop of mascara out of her eyes, "Who wears this much makeup anyways?"_

_"Seriously, Maya," Tristan raised an eyebrow at her, "You look good!"_

_"Do you really think so," she turned to stare at herself in the mirror one more time, "Do you think Cam'll like it?"  
><em>

_"He'd be crazy not to," Tori beamed at her, sprayed Maya's blonde curls with a little hairspray. _

That had not gone over well; Cam had laughed at her and even her own sister called her new look ridiculous. She just hoped dress shopping went a little better than the makeover did. Maybe she could convince Erin to give her a makeover; all the guys seemed to like her look. Maya felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her as she thought about the way Miles, Luke, and Zig all looked at Erin. Even Cam looked at Erin like she was his whole world sometimes and Maya had come to resent the brunette at times because of it. It wasn't like Erin had to try; she was naturally unique, even Zoe and Tori, two of the prettiest girls in school, despised Erin; she was smart, beautiful, and had a don't care attitude when it came to other people's opinions, all things Maya only dreamed of being. All of a sudden, Maya's phone buzzed, bringing her out of her thoughts. _Speak of the devil, _she laughed as she read the message.

_Got a surprise for you -E_

_What could she possibly have for me now, _Maya thought as she continued to browse the aisles. From the corner of her eye, Maya could see Zoe and Tristan fawning over a white dress with a nearly see through top. It was too trashy for Maya's taste but it fit Zoe to a tee.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the shopping," Cam grinned, giving his girlfriend a kiss. He knew she hadn't been looking forward to spending the day shopping for dresses with Tori, Tristan, and Zoe; she'd much rather hang out with him and Zig than the girls and Tristan. They were currently on their way to Erin's house to see what her big surprise was; apparently she had hauled Frankie, Lola, Becky, and Imogen over to her house already. When they got there, the girls were already waiting for Maya. Erin was dressed in her shorts and a tank top despite the fact that it was nearly December and she was sporting a wide smirk.<p>

"Cam, you can go sit in the living room," she grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her up the stairs, "Zig, Adam, Hunter, Winston, and Miles are in there," she shooed him from the room and took off up the stairs, "Okay so my mom went a little crazy and bought a ton of dresses when I said I was going with a group and...well, you'll see," she pushed open the door to her bedroom, revealing all the girls in matching dresses; Becky was in a salmon colored dress, Imogen was in purple, Frankie was in a rose pink dress, Lola was in pinkish purple, and Erin's dress, which was hanging on the closet door, was a plum color, "And this one," Erin handed her a royal blue dress, "is for you." Maya was ushered into the bathroom by the other girls and quickly changed before stepping back to admire herself in the mirror.

"Awe, you look so pretty," Imogen beamed, hugging her.

"Thanks, Im."

"So," Erin, who had also changed into her dress, said from behind them "do we want to show the boys now or wait a week to show them?"

"Let's do it now," Lola giggled and Erin quietly led them to the railing that overlooked the living room; the boys were chatting aimlessly and looking rather bored.

"Oh boys," Imogen sang, gaining their attention. Their eyes widened as the girls paraded down the stairs and stopped right in front of them. Zig looked like he was having a stroke, he was so shocked, and Cam couldn't even form a coherent sentence; he just kept opening and closing his mouth, earning a smile from his girlfriend. Frankie stared at Winston nervously; she really wanted him to like the dress.

"Wow," was all he could say; Frankie looked beautiful in her dress. To him, she always looked beautiful but that dress made her look even better. He smiled up at her and pulled her down for a kiss before Erin interrupted them.

"Hey, c'mon," Erin led the girls back upstairs, "I just wanted to thank you guys for making me apart of something and welcoming me into your group," she smiled and hugged the girls happily, something she didn't do very often. She truly was grateful to have friends like them; she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! I know this should have been up looooong ago but I've just been so busy so I'm sorry! But thanks for your patience!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


	9. Chapter 9

_It's the chapter you've all been waiting for...So, without further a due, Chapter 9!_

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy putting the finishing touches on the cabin when Erin walked in, holding a beautiful, black crown box, "My grandmama made the crowns," she gently took the two crowns out of the box she was holding; the king's was all silver with tiny diamonds around the base and the queen's was an intricate silver tiara with a bluish white diamond in the center, "and she made these for each of you," she handed each girl a black box with their name engraved on it; <em>Maya, Frankie, Lola, Becky, Tori, <em>and _Imogen. _Inside each box was a customized piece of jewelry in the shape of a snowflake.

"I told her we were going to the formal as a group," she shrugged, "and she said she wanted to make a piece for each of you to remember the night by. It's called the Enchanted Wonderland collection." All the girls oohed and awed over the jewelry and Erin smiled. The cabin was coming along nicely; Jason had come out during the break to create a cobblestone pathway leading up to the cabin and Erin and Maya had found people to help them decorate the place. The chandelier went perfectly with the décor because it was glass and looked like it was made of ice. Down the walkway leading up to the cabin Miles, Cam, and Zig were putting up the fake, leafless trees so Frankie and Maya could hang the tea lights on the branches. When lit, the tea lights glowed white, creating a beautiful, frosted wonderland look to the entrance. Erin had frosted the windows and the lights gave the room a bluish white glow, making it look frozen. Hunter was currently working on the sound system with Grace and all the other girls were gathered around the fireplace.

"Well as soon as everyone else is finished, we can get out of here and go get ready for the dance," Maya sighed happily, "Thanks for helping." The boys finished up the trees and came inside right as Hunter was testing the music. The lyrics to Enchanted began blaring through the room and Campbell shyly grabbed Maya's hand, leading her into the middle of the floor so they could slow dance. Frankie and Becky snuck out quietly to go put up the tea lights and Erin was about to head out to help them when Zig stopped her, pulling her next to Cam and Maya and wrapping his arms around her waist. Erin just rolled her eyes and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"Dork," she muttered as they swayed back and forth. Next to them Cam was twirling Maya around while she sang rather loud and obnoxiously. Erin just shook her head at her friends as Zig spun her around. Campbell laughed at them and Erin stuck her tongue out at him in return, letting go of Zig momentarily to ruffle Cam's hair. All of a sudden, the music was cut short and everyone turned to stare at Grace and Hunter. Hunter shrugged, pointing at Grace and Zig and Maya gave her a dirty look as Becky and Frankie came back inside.

"We're done," Becky grinned and Maya cheered, grabbing the crown box and handing it to Erin as they headed out to the cars. The boys headed to Miles and Drew and Adam's cars while the girls got into Becky's car and Maya and Erin got into Erin's brother's truck so they could get ready.

* * *

><p><em>Miles's house<em>

"You nervous?" Campbell glanced at Zig in the mirror as he messed with his bow tie. Zig raised his eyebrows as Miles came over, rolling his eyes and fixing Campbell's bow tie for him. Miles was already dressed and was helping everyone else out now.

"Seriously? You're honestly asking me if I'm nervous to go to the formal with the only girl I know who could kill me?" Zig fidgeted as Miles straightened his tie and Miles smacked him upside the head.

"Hold still, you idiot."

Across the room, Adam let out a sharp laugh and shook his head at his brother, who was anxiously tying his purple bow tie. Of all the boys, Miles seemed to be the most calm and collected; Winston and Hunter, being new to relationships, were still nervous around their girlfriends, Zig was worried about Erin killing him, Cam was shy and, as Erin so kindly put it, "sucked at girls", and Adam and Drew were just bad at relationships period. Miles didn't have much more relationship experience; he had only been with Zoe and Tristan and neither relationship had ended well, but he also put his family before everyone else so he didn't really get stressed out about relationships.

"Dude, calm down," Adam laughed, fixing his brother's tie for him, "Imogen really likes you, you'll be fine."

"Are all of you ready to-awe Miles, Hunter, don't you two look adorable," Mrs. Hollingsworth smiled at her sons fondly, "The limo's here, are you boys ready?"

"Yeah, mom, we are," Miles hollered back, poking his head out, "We'll be down in a second." The boys grabbed their jackets and filed down the stairs and out to the limo.

"Take lots of pictures for me," Mrs. Hollingsworth kissed her sons and they groaned, heading out to the limo so they could go pick up the girls. The girls were all upstairs putting the finishing touches on their makeup when the doorbell rang. Erin, the only one who was done, grinned at all the girls and scampered downstairs to get the door.

"Awe, don't you dorks look cute," she smiled, letting the boys in, "We'll be down in a minute," she turned and sauntered back upstairs to finish doing the girls' makeup. She knew her mom would be downstairs with her camera, taking hundreds of pictures of the boys so she didn't have to worry about the timing. She quickly finished Maya and Frankie's makeup and they all lined up on the stairs; Lola, Erin, Imogen, Frankie, Maya, Tori, and Becky. Imogen let out a loud whistle and all the boys turned to stare at them.

"Go on," Mrs. Kline nudged the boys towards the stairs, "Get up there." She snapped several pictures and everyone was on their way.

_Lola_

I glanced over at Hunter nervously; he refused to look at me and it was starting to get really annoying. _Why won't he look at me?_ Was there something wrong with my makeup? I bit my lip and glanced over at Frankie and Winston, who were busy talking in the corner. _Why couldn't Hunter and I be like that? _

"Hey Lola," I turned back to see Hunter biting his lip nervously, "do you um...do you want to dance?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Yes!" He gingerly grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor as Save You Tonight by One Direction came on. Hunter raised his eyebrows and I blushed, looking away from him.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come with me," he smiled and I blushed again, "I was nervous you wouldn't want to go with me because I was Frankie's geeky twin brother."

"Hunter, you're more than just Frankie's brother," I smiled up at him, "I really like you, Hunter."

"I like you too, Lola," Hunter gave me a shy smile and I stretched up, kissing him nervously.

_Erin_

"Hey," I jumped as someone appeared on the ledge next to me.

"Oh. Hey, Zig," I smiled up at him before turning back around to watch the party, "What's up?"

"Erin," he turned me around to face him again, "what's wrong? You've been avoiding me all night."

"Nothing's wrong." It wasn't a total lie; nothing was wrong, I was just uncomfortable around him. I hadn't intended to have feelings for Zig, especially since my family had a habit of packing up and moving across the country every few years.

"Yeah sure," he sighed, leaning against the wall, "Now tell me what's wrong or I'll hide your hair dye."

I gasped in mock horror and grabbed my hair before sighing, "I just don't want to get attached to something I know isn't permanent. My family moves around a lot and I don't want to make so many friends and then have to leave before the end of the year." Instead of answering me, Zig just pulled me close and gazed down at me.

"You're never going to lose me," he whispered, leaning down and kissing me softly.

_Imogen_

Drew and I walked through the crowds of people on the dance floor, trying to find Adam and Becky. Drew had been acting weird ever since I asked him to the formal; it was like he was embarrassed by the fact that a girl had asked him to the formal instead of vice versa. It wasn't that bad; Frankie made the first move with Winston and Maya made the first move with Cam. We found Adam and Becky standing by the drinks, chatting with Dallas, Alli, Connor, Jenna, Clare, and, to my surprise, Eli.

"Eli!" I squealed, running over and jumping on the dark haired boy. Clare, who had been standing next to him, chuckled and moved out of the way so I could attack him.

"Oomph," he groaned, hitting the floor, "Hi, Imo," he grinned, pushing me off him and helping us both up, "How are you?"

"Good," I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "I missed you."

"Missed you too," he laughed and hugged me before wrapping his arms around Clare's waist, his hands casually resting on her tiny baby bump as he smiled at her affectionately. Clare had said that after she found out she was pregnant with Eli's son, they started working out a plan and mending their relationship. _I wish Drew would at least try and talk to me the way Eli talks to Clare or Adam talks to Becky. _I bit my lip and grabbed Becky away from Adam before I started crying in front of everyone.

"Imogen, what's wrong?"

"It's Drew," I tried to concentrate on breathing so I wouldn't totally lose it, "He hasn't spoken to me all night. Is he embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Oh, Imogen," she wrapped her arms around me comfortingly, "He's not embarrassed, he's just nervous. He's never had a perfect relationship before and he doesn't want to screw it up with you the way he did Alli, Katie, Bianca, or Zoe. So just calm down and ask him to dance, okay?"

"Okay thanks, Becky!" I wiped underneath my eyes and smiled._ Thank God for waterproof makeup!_

_Frankie_

"Hey, Frankie," Lola giggled as she approached, dragging my dorky brother, who was sporting a dreamy smile, behind her. The two of them were so ridiculously cute it made me want to gag. Right as she walked over, the doors to the cabin opened and in walked Zoe.

"Oh look," Erin suddenly appeared by us with Zig, Cam, and Maya in tow, "the ice queen has arrived."

"And she has an entourage," Zig sneered, casting a dirty look at Tristan and Keisha.

"Let's not let her ruin our night," Maya beamed at all of us, "C'mon," she grabbed Campbell and dragged him to the dance floor as We Found Love came on. Erin, Zig, Lola, and Hunter followed them and soon it was just Winston and me again.

"C'mon, Frankie, let's dance," Winston grabbed my hand, spinning me around as we joined everyone on the dance floor.

_Maya _

"This next song's for all you couples out there," Grace hollered as she played the next track. The beginning of Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls began to play and Cam held out his hand for me. I gingerly took it, trying not to trip in my heels as he pulled me closer.

"You look beautiful tonight," he smiled as we swayed back and forth. Next to us, Erin and Zig were doing some sort of waltz, twirling and spinning around the dance floor as if they were Cinderella and Prince Charming at the ball. Without knowing it, Cam and I traveled around in a circle with Zig and Erin, switching partners halfway through the song. I glanced over and saw Erin twirling around with Cam, her head thrown back in laughter as they did so. Zig swan dipped me before switching with Cam again. As the song drew to a close, I saw Erin slip back into the crowd and glanced at the clock. _Midnight, time to announce the Winter Formal king and queen._

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys," Erin grinned at the crowd, "are you ready to find out who your Snow King and Queen are?" Everyone went crazy and she smirked, opening the box to take out the King's crown, "And your Snow King is..." she opened the ballot and let out a loud laugh, "Campbell Saunders!" Cam's ears turned bright red as he made his way up onto the stage so she could crown him.<p>

Once she crowned him, she opened the girls' ballot, "And your Snow Queen is...Maya Matlin!" Maya blushed as Zig, Miles, Imogen, and Adam shoved her towards the stage.

"You two really deserve this," Erin grinned before turning back to the crowd, "Now for the honorary first dance," she smirked as the lyrics of I Believe In A Thing Called Love started playing and Tori and Zig started laughing as Cam and Maya groaned. The rest of the night went off without a hitch and everyone had a blast.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Get ready for some intense drama in the next few chapters! Comments are appreciated!<strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


End file.
